Adventure Mode Player2
by BizarreKiara
Summary: 4 jugadores ingresan a la dimensión del Smash Bros. Brawl! Su misión, es ayudar a los héroes del lugar a salvar su mundo. Historia desde la perspectiva del P2. Dos capitulos de golpe para que entiendan mejor xp CUIDADO: SPOILERS
1. Digital World

_Digital World_

_De pronto el dolor comenzó a debilitarse, por lo que me empecé a sentir mejor... de hecho llegué a sentirme tan bien, que creí estar volando... esperen... estoy volando! ...mas bien cayendo!! Volteé para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo de lo que pudiera afianzarme pero fue inutil, estaba cayendo en línea recta, y sentía que cada vez iba más rápido. Pensé que ahora si me había llegado la hora por lo que comencé a orar de nuevo. Cuando según yo terminé, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que caería en un bosque. Eso me dio una ligera esperanza.. creí que por lo menos caer entre las hojas de los arboles podría disminuir mis posibilidades de morir... hasta que ya estando mas cerca me di cuenta de que caería sobre un claro pequeñísimo!! Vaya suerte la mía.. solo cerré los ojos y me dejé ser..._

-Hey! Escucha! –medio gritaba una pequeña hada celeste mientras revoloteva alrededor de un muchacho de unos 17 años, vestido como todo un épico héroe- Link!

-Ya te oí Navi. Te estoy siguiendo. –contestó el muchacho algo fastidiado pero tratando de no ser grosero con su hada-

-Es que estoy emocionada Link! Ya estamos cerca! –revolotea más de la emoción-

El muchacho solo sonríe y sigue su camino por el denso bosque que cruzaban. No pasó mucho rato de eso, cuando vieron un pequeño claro a lo lejos, y una pequeña pero fuerte luz proveniente de este.

-Ahí esta! –vuela rápido al lugar, pero al ver que Link la sigue tranquilo, regresa donde el- Te dije que estabamos cerca!

-Aquí está... esta es... –se detiene frente al pedestal que sostiene una espada- Esta es... la legendaria Espada Maestra... la espada que repele al mal...

Aprieta los puños mientras la observa ligeramente nervioso, finalmente se decide y toma la espada con su mano izquierda. Al hacer contacto, tres triángulos dorados aparecen en la parte posterior de dicha mano. Intenta sacarla pero siente algo de oposición por lo que usa la mano derecha también.

-Con esta espada... -con un poco más de fuerza logró sacar la legendaria espada. Al salir, del pedestal salió una luz cegadora. Al desvanecerse, se ve a Link blandiendo la espada heróicamente, dirigiendola hacia el horizonte.

-...lograré salvar a Hyrule y--

Un grito agudo, casi inaudible interrumpe al joven héroe.

-...y a todos los... –mira hacia arriba- O-O

-Cuidado! –gritó el hada, aunque ya demasiado tarde, por lo que solo se volteó para no ver como "algo" caía sobre el muchacho, arruinando el momento de Link-

Cuando Navi volteó a ver a su compañero, encontró sólo una nube de polvo.

-Link? Hey! Link!

La nube de polvo se desvanece, Navi se acerca a Link quien tiene dos cruces en lugar de ojos, totalmente knockeado, y sobre él una muchacha de cabello negro, lacio hasta la cintura. Con una blusa, pantalon y zapatos "extraños" al menos para Navi. Todo negro a exepción de la blusa que era gris de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, con algunas rayas rosas y blancas.

-HEY! LINK! –grita fuerte y su tono celeste se vuelve rojo por el enfado que le causó ver a su rubio acompañante con una chica recostada sobre su pecho- No te hagas el dormido u.ú!! –vuela sobre ambos- y tu quién eres?!

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Habían quedado inconscientes por el golpe.

-Esta bien... prefieres quedarte con esa chica extraña, hazlo! A ver si ella te guía por el buen camino! –comienza a volar lejos-

-...ah? –alcanzó a escuchar las ultimas palabras, pero aun no estaba muy consciente por lo que tardó en procesar- ...Navi? –preguntó solo abriendo los ojos, sin moverse- ...eh?? –ya mas despierto se dio cuenta del peso sobre él, por lo que revisó y se encontró con la chica recostada en su pecho, totalmente dormida.. inconsciente mas bien- ..? –se la quita con cuidado de encima y comienza a buscar a Navi con la vista- Navi! –grita al encontrarla y comienza a seguirla- Espera! A donde vas?

-Lejos, ya que no me necesitas u/ú!

-Pero qué-por qué dices eso ..?

-Que esa cosa te guíe! –vuela mas rápido-

-Esa cosa? –voltea y ve a la chica levantandose a la ves que se soba la cara- No se quien es ni de donde salio! Navi T-T!

El hada lo ignora y sigue su camino.

-Navi... –voltea a ver sentido a la "extraña muchacha"- Bueno uu" creo que se fue otra vez. –va con la recien llegada- De dónde saliste? –la analiza curioso-

-Pues... o-o –ve al muchacho que la observa de arriba abajo detalladamente pero sin apariencia de perversión- o/o e-eres...?

-Oh, disculpa n.n" mi nombre es Link, de la provincia de Ordona n.n –le extiende la mano-

-o/o yo... –le da la mano y siente como el otro la agita en son de saludo- TwT er.. em... este...

-Estas bien? –pregunta inocentemente-

-Em...

_Más ridículo no pude haber hecho! Me tomó unos segundos (aunque me parecieron años) pero logré contener el enrojecimiento de mi piel, y recobrar la cordura._

-Mi nombre es Yemileth, aunque por alguna extraña razón todos me dicen Yami n.n"

-Mucho gusto n.n vaya, creí que te había dado fiebre, pero probablemente la sangre se te fue a la cabeza por la caída y por eso te veías rojita.

-Sii! Claro! Eso fue...! hehehe nn"""

-Eso me recuerda... de dónde caíste? Y... por qué caiste ..?

-Bueno... sinceramente yo tampoco se...

-Ay no, a otra que se le olvidan las cosas T-T

-Ah? –recuerda al personaje Ilya y su historia en el Twilight Princess- No! No perdí la memoria... es sólo que... bueno... no estoy segura... y si es lo que pienso... no me creerías n.n

-Oh bueno... algún lugar al que pueda llevarte? Este es un lugar muy peligroso para una chica.

-Pues... no conozco este lugar...

-Mmm... bueno entonces creo que será mejor que te quedes conmigo hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro para ti, te parece?

-Claro -!

-Bueno n.n entonces... andando!

_NO PUEDO CREERLO!! Conocí a LINK! Mi gran héroe de toda la vida... ahora lo conozco totalmente en persona!! no se cómo rayos, ni por qué rayos, pero eso no importa ahora! Lo que importa es que estoy con él y se preocupa por mi! Soy tan feliz... _

_El camino estuvo muy callado... así que trate de romper un poco el hielo._

-Qué hacías cuando caí sobre ti? –preguntó un poco apenada-

-Acababa de sacar esto –desenvaina su espada- La Espada Maestra.

-Vaya! Es hermosa!

-Si que lo es... –la contempla-

-...puedo?

-..claro oO –no esperaba esa pregunta, pero aun así se la pasó-

-Es tan liviana -!! –empieza a imitar algunos movimientos que aprendió del juego-

-Dónde aprendiste eso OO??

-Ah? –notando lo que acababa de hacer- ah.. pues.. por ahí n.n!

-Eres buena n.n has peleado antes?

-Mmm.. sólo he practicado un poco con objetos inanimados n.n" por decirlo de alguna forma...

-Entonces... creo que es mejor que tomes esto. –de "la nada" saca otra espada con todo y su funda y se la da- Yo tampoco conozco estos lugares, y Navi ya no está conmigo, asi que no se qué peligros puedan surgir antes de que te encontremos un lugar seguro, así que si algo pasa, no estarás indefensa. Yo estaré aquí, pero no se que clase de peligros nos esperen.

-Si o.ó! –por dentro- La espada ordona --!!

_Y así comenzó mi extraña aventura... Seguimos caminando. Cada cierto tiempo me pedía que lo esperara mientras él iba a revisar más adelante, y luego regresaba por mi... lo único que lograba con eso era retardarnos más... para llegar a dónde? No tengo idea... pero dentro de mi quería irme de ahí lo más pronto posible... _

_En una de las ocasiones en que Link se adelantó, me di cuenta de que yo llevaba puestos un par de anteojos rectangulares y marco grueso, sin olvidar uno par de aretes. Si veía a través de los lentes todo se veía normal, pero si desviaba la vista los alrededores eran diferentes! Sólo veía carecteres extraños! Algo así como se veía la "matrix" desde afuera! Ahora entiendo como se sintió Neo... Quise quitarme uno de los aretes pero en lugar de separarlo de mi oreja, de ésta salía un cable rojo que no dejaba que el "arete" se desprendiera. Si lo veía bien era una mini bocina, que cuando la alejé de mi oido escuchñe todo por ese lado como interferencia. El cable del otro oído era blanco. Y, no sé por qué, pero no había notado que tambien me habían aparecido unos guantes de apariencia metálica, pero no los sentía..._

-Qué pasa? –preguntó al notar pensativa a su nueva amiga-

-Nada n.n estaba pensando en algo sin importancia.

-Bien, entonces sigamos.

-No tenemos que hacer esto de que te adelantes, revises y regreses por mi. Puedo ir contigo! Creo que puedo usar la espada que me prestaste, no te preocupes.

-Bueno... –tituvea al darse cuenta de que los argumentos de la chica son factibles, pero él tiene "su razón" para hacerlo- Busco la forma de no arreisgarte demasiado n.n! –sigue su camino-

-...pasa algo malo cierto?

El ojiazul se detiene en seco pero no voltea a verla.

-No creo que hayas sacado esa espada sólo porque si... y mi llegada a este lugar me hace tener malos presentimientos...

-Bueno... creo que no puedo ocultartelo más entonces. –suspira cansado y regresa con ella- En efecto... algo malo sucede. Ordona, un espíritu guardián de luz en la región donde vivo, me dijo que algo extraño había ocurrido en un torneo llamado Smash Brothers. Energía oscura desapareció el estadio entero! ...lo peor de todo es que la princesa Zelda había sido invitada de honor... –baja la mirada y luego de unos instantes la vuelve a levantar, decidido- Así que allá es a donde voy! A buscar pistas en los lugares aledaños a donde se realizó el torneo! ...y a unirme a los demás.

_Smash Brothers?! Cómo rayos-?!_


	2. Wrong Button

_Wrong Button._

_Me han pasado tantas cosas raras en la vida, que hasta mis amigos y familia dicen que toda yo soy una cosa rara! ...si todos creen que mi vida es rara... es porque no se han enterado de mi más reciente aventura. Un hecho tan bizarro que no me creerían... pero en realidad pasó. Todo comenzó un anochecer de otoño. Parecía uno normal... pero la verdad se convertiría en el más extraño y especial de todos. Un regalo inesperado probablemente fue el inicio de todo._

-Y esto? –pregunta una adolescente a su compañera de cuarto al recibir un paquete de su parte-

-Este es mi regalo tardío de cumpleaños. Se que ya tienes uno, pero este es "edición especial" cuando lo veas sabrás a lo que me refiero.

-Ay Nessa, no tenías que hacerlo –sonrie cálidamente-

-Oh si, tenía que hacerlo Yami, tu me diste un muy buen regalo en mi cumpleaños! Tenía que compensartelo o pasaría el resto de mi vida con remordimiento de consciencia!

_Ella es Lucero, Luzi para los amigos. Hemos compartido cuarto desde que entramos a la universidad. Debo admitir que los primeros meses fue extraño vivir aquí, en compañía de una soberana extraña, pero aunque no ha pasado ni un año, ya somos grandes amigas. El regalo al que se refirió fue una bolsa que compré en Barcelona... no crean que soy de andar en aquellos lugares, sólo fui porque participé en una exhibición de bandas musicales escolares._

-n.n" bueno... veamos que es.

Quitó lenta y delicadamente la cinta adhesiva que mantenía unido el forro del paquete. Una vez que se libró de todos los pedacitos, comenzó a quitar el papel.

-Abrelo de una vez!

-Quería verte sufrir kukuku. –termina de abrir el regalo- OH POR DIOS!! La versión original de The Legend of Zelda TWILIGHT PRINCESS!! Completamente en japones!!

-Te gustó?

-Claro que si tonta! –"llora" de alegría y estruja a su compañera de departamento-

-askbgfksdf!!

-Qué dijiste?

-No me dejas respirar –gimió con dificultad-

-Oh eso –la suelta- A ver qué tal está –sonríe animosa-

Van hacia la sala, Yami comienza a instalar su nintendo Wii.

-Cómo lo conseguiste? Ya tiene mucho tiempo que salió. –preguntó mientras conectaba algunos cables-

-Bueno, una tiene sus contactos –sonríe orgullosa-

-Bueno, ya está... –abre la caja, saca el minidisc y lo inserta en la consola- Eres bien genial Luzi!

Después de personalizar todas las opciones. El juego al fin comienza. Aunque Yami ya había cruzado ese juego varias veces antes, éste se le dificultaba ya que el que había jugado era la versión para GameCube, y ésta versión para Wii era un poco complicada ya que no se ha acostumbrado al nuevo control.

-Se siente raro TwT pero a la vez siento como si fuera él!

-Veo que lo disfrutas n.n

-Claro! –lágrimas exageradas brotan de sus ojos por la emoción-

Luego de un rato, la chica llega a la parte del juego donde un "shadow being" creatura sombría lleva a Link a la zona de twilight... pero algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento.

-Pero que-

-notando la reacción de su amiga- Qué pasa Yami? Eso no es normal?

-No... no en el GameCube al menos.

_Dejando de lado que estaba estrenando la consola Wii y el regalo de Luzi, todo había estado transcurriendo con normalidad. No entendía los textos japoneses que aparecían en el juego, pero ya me sabía los diálogos casi de memoria así que no fue tan dificil entender. Lo que volvió extraña la situación, fue que justo cuando Link atravesó la cortina twilight, la pantalla se puso totalmente negra... y no le veía intensiones de que fuera a aparecer la escena que esperaba. Luego de unos segundos, apareció la escena que suele salir en el juego cuando te pregunta si quieres salvar el juego o no, y después de eso continuar o apagar la consola. Como estaba en japonés no entendí, algo me decía que no era lo que parecía, pero no le hice caso a esa sensación, y elegí la opción que según yo era "Si" para salvar el juego... cuánta sería la sorpresa para ambas al descubrir que al seleccionar si... estaba aceptando algo que jamás habría imaginado._

- Vaya, esta edición especial si que es especial, me sacó un susto. -el menú se desvaneció dando paso a una pantalla negra que suele aparecer cuando hay un cambio de escena-

-Y tu a mi! Creí que había algo malo en el juego y ya estaba pensando en cómo demandar al que me lo vendió.

-...ahora qué? se trabó?

Se acerca a la consola y le da ligeros golpecitos, y luego hace lo mismo con el televisor.

-Reaccionaaaaaa acababa de terminar la parte aburrida! –le dice a la t.v. "a la cara"-

El televisor desprendió una especie flash segador tan de repente, que no le dio tiempo ni a Yami ni a su amiga para cubrirse los ojos y evitar quedar ciegas unos segundos. Cuando Nessa sintió haber "recuperado la vista" se descubrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta de que Yami ya no estaba ahí.

-Yami?? –la busca en los alrededores con la mirada- YAMI!

No había nadie además de ella. El televisor mostraba interferencia en la señal. Nessa gritó el nombre de su amiga varias veces mientras la buscaba por toda la habitación.

-Ay no... –ve que el televisor vuelve a la normalidad, mostrando el menú inicial del juego- ...Yami! es esto normal?! Yami!

Llegan recuerdos a su mente del hombre con el que habló para conseguir el juego, la frase "Si pasa algo malo con el juego, llama a este numero" le llegó como flecha a su memoria. Buscó dicho número y lo marcó... pero nadie contestó.

-...ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?!

_Ahora... esto SI que es raro... Auch... mi cabeza... ¿dónde rayos estoy? Recuerdo que le dije a la tele que reaccionara... perdoname no te vuelvo a presionar! ...duele... me duele todo... y mucho. Cuando abrí los ojos... fue como si no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba justo en medio de una gran NADA! A penas iba a entrar en pánico porque recordé que odio los lugares oscuros... cuando senti algo atravesar mi nuca. Nunca había sufrido tal dolor... fue el dolor físico más horrible que he sentido! Y lo peor de todo es que ese algo no se conformaba... seguía abriendose paso dentro de mi. Traté de quitarme esa cosa con todas mis fuerzas, pero estas se desvanecían mientras el dolor aumentaba. _

_Me di por vencida y empecé a orar por mi alma ya que pensé que ese sería mi fin. De pronto, la sensación de luz me hizo abrir los ojos. Era una puerta que se abría debajo de mi. Al terminar de abrirse comenzó a absorberme a mi y a la cosa extraña en mi nuca. Tanto movimiento hizo que me bloqueara. Cuando logré reaccionar estaba de nuevo en oscuridad. Sentí como si estuviera siendo observada, ya que cuando empezaba de nuevo a entrar en pánico por la oscuridad, noté una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Me acerqué a ella intentando alcanzarla con la mano... pensé que era una gran luz que estaba lejos... pero para mi sorpresa solo era una pequeña esferita mas cerca de lo que pensé, por lo que no pude evitar tocarla... y recibir una ligera descarga por hacerlo. Intenté de nuevo pero recibí otra mas fuerte, lo que hizo que me hizo sentir y recordar el dolor en mi nuca, para colmo cinco cables salieron de la lucecita! Los dichosos cables comenzaron a rodearme buscando algo en mi. No podía moverme por el dolor y la confusión, pero pude notar que se parecían a... mas bien, ERAN los cables de audio y video!_

_Los cables rojo y blanco se habían colocado en mis oidos. Como esperando a qué me diera cuenta, esperaron hasta que intentara alcanzar a verlos para que se incrustaran en mis oidos y llegaran hasta los timpanos, y lo peor vino cuando el cable amarillo se posicionó frente a mi... cuando lo vi se lanzó a mi ojo derecho llegando hasta no se donde! Los otros dos cables eran negros y se me pegaron uno en cada muñeca, los sentí llegar hasta el hueso... fue tanto el sufrimiento... que no pude mas y perdí el conocimiento... no sin antes alcanzar a ver de nuevo esa esferita de luz... hacerse cada vez mas grande._


	3. Darkness

Bueno pues... luego de un poco de historia, viene lo interesante!

SpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilers

_Darkness_

-Qué pasa? –preguntó al notar un drástico cambio de expresión en Yami quien estaba completamente pálida-

-Eh... o.ó! Si es así debemos darnos prisa! –empuña "su" espada- No te preocupes por mi, con tu espada y tú cerca no pasará nada malo... verdad?

El héroe sonrie ante el optimismo de la muchacha.

-Bueno, optimismo y seguridad fueron los primeros factores que me ayudaron a superar la aventura de salvar a Hyrule y al reino del Twilight, así que... vayamos entonces!

_Anduvmos caminando por el bosque un buen rato. Aunque ningún enemigo había aparecido hasta el momento, yo estaba con un miedo terrible! Me daba nervios el solo hecho de saber que en cualquier momento podría salir alguna cosa fea... _

_No pasó mucho cuando llegamos a otro pequeño claro de bosque._

-Qué es eso? –señaló un tronco cortado a lo lejos con un animal verde sobre el-

-Mmm... –tratando de distinguir- No estoy seguro de qué sea, pero creo es inofensivo.

-Oh... mmm... se me hace familiar –el animal estaba muy lejos para distinguirlo-

De pronto todo oscureció.

-Pero que- -voltea hacia arriba- oh no –desempuña su espada y escudo-

-Ay no... se había tardado... –con algo de nervios desempuña su espada también-

-Tu tranquila, todo estará bien.

-...si.

Lo que había causado la oscuridad eran unas enormes nubes rojas. De entre ellas una nave gigantezca con alas como de murciélago surgió. Voló sobre el par y dejo caer miles de esporas oscuras por donde pasaba. Cuando las primeras tocaron el suelo formaron una especie de niebla baja, y luego empezaron a tomar la forma de pequeños robots. Se dirigieron al par.

-Lista?

-Lista.

_Creo que ahí empezó realmente mi- ...nuestra aventura, y fue ahí donde descubrí que mis sospechas sobre estar en un videojuego tal cual... eran ciertas. El cristal de mis lentes cambió de transparente a un tono de azul, teniendo ahora la frase "Player 2" en la parte de arriba del lente izquierdo, y un "0" en la parte de arriba del otro lente. Definitivamente estaba dentro de un juego, dentro del Smash Brothers... y creo que no soy la única..._

_Link estaba tranquilo cortando por la mitad a varios robots a la vez, yo por mi parte trataba de recordar los movimientos de Link en el juego, pero los nervios entorpecían mis movimientos._

_Esos seres parecían eternos! Por mas que destruiamos, seguian apareciendo mas! Cuando yo recibía un golpe, el porcentaje en mi lente derecho aumentaba... pero creo que también lo hacía cuando golpeaban a Link... Luego de un rato, escuchamos un sonido diferente. Como alguien bostezando._

-...Yoshi??

Un dinosaurio no muy alto y verde apareció. En realidad era lo que Yami habia visto acostado en el tronco cortado.

-Lo conoces? Hya! –corta un par de robots-

-Si. Ja! –medio corta uno- wa -le da otro al ver que no habia muerto con el primer golpe-

-... OO aw-aw-aw-aw-aw!–el pequeño dinosaurio verde comienza a dar cabezasos y patadas a algunos robots- o.ó!

-Vaya, tenemos a alguien más de nuestro lado. –sonríe aliviado-

_Con ayuda de Yoshi terminamos rápido con ese grupo de robots raros. Es raro ser golpeado y sólo sentir daño en el momento, después poder seguir peleando, aunque bueno, tal vez sea así por ahora ya que sólo tengo un 20 de daño. Ser parte de un videojuego, de éste tipo al menos, es sencillamente genial! Como dije, algunos robots me golpearon hace rato pero no siento dolor alguno y no creo que sea por la adrenalina, además mis movimientos son el doble de rápidos! Cuando terminamos con ellos, mis lentes volvieron a su transparencia normal._

-Estas bien? –preguntó el rubio-

-Si, gracias... y tu?

-Yo? Vaya... nunca me habían preguntado TwT Si, estoy bien. Caminemos... vendrás con nosotroosss...? –dirigiendose al animal-

-Yoshi. –responde por él la mas chica-

-Eso... vendrás? –el animal asiente- Bueno, andando.

En el camino...

-Segura que sólo habías practicado con objetos inanimados?

-Em... si... –recuerdos de ella jugando smash bros., Zelda y otros juegos parecidos- bueno más o menos... por qué?

-Peleaste muy bien. –le sonríe y sigue caminando-

_Es... un... SUEÑO!_

-Que alguien me pellizque... auch! –recibe una mordida por parte de Yoshi- ¬¬!

-Yoshi n.n!

-Bueno... gracias... parece que no estoy soñando -- -le da unas palmaditas a Yoshi en la cabeza y sigue caminando-

_Con cada paso que dabamos, más estaba segura de que estaba en el mundo de Smash Brothers. Llegamos a un camino en medio del bosque, y adelante podía ver plataformas delgadas suspendidas en el aire. Unas solamente ahí, y otras moviendose de arriba a abajo o hacia los lados. A penas iba a enlelarme por la emoción de tener más pruebas que avalaran mi teoría de estar dentro de un videojuego, cuando algunos robots comenzaron a caer de la nada. Mis lentes volvieron a ponerse azules. Link, Yoshi y yo comenzamos a pelear de nuevo... pero sí pude notar que, en efecto, cada vez que golpeaban a Link, mi porcentaje de daño aumentaba... no entiendo por qué no sucedía lo mismo con Yoshi... pero esto comenzaba a preocuparme de todas formas... "Para la computadora" yo estaba recibiendo el doble de daños... si sigo la temática del juego, quiere decir que si me dan un golpe fuerte puedo salir volando, muy lejos, dependiendo del porcentaje que lleve... y no sé que pase conmigo si salgo del monitor..._

-...Yami? –nota que trata de no pelear, solo esquivar- estas bien? –va a ayudarle con un par de robots que tiene cerca-

-Si.. estoy bien... em... creo que deberíamos tratar de avanzar a la vez que peleamos. Estos robots parecen interminables.

-Buena idea. Yoshi, andando!

-Yoshi! –le contesta, le da un cabezazo a un robot y empieza a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros-

_Mi nivel de daño no había subido mucho, sólo un 10 más. Seguimos avanzando. Había una parte con muchos árboles juntos, por lo que Link y Yoshi comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama hasta llegar a la cima. Con algo de nervios traté de saltar lo más alto que pudiera, y para mi sorpresa... lo logré! Me sentía tan ligera como una pluma mientras lo hacía! Es la sensación más genial... me sentía verdaderamente como toda una personaje de por aquí! Y lo mejor de todo es que no sentía cansancio. _

_Seguimos avanzando y ahora nos encontramos con nuevos enemigos, una especie de títeres descuidados, esferas que desprendían energía si te acercabas mucho, y robots más preparados ya que portaban enormes bumerangs. Link se encargó de los títeres al ser los más peligrosos ya que podían lanzar lazers por los ojos... por raro que suene. Yoshi se encargó de los robots, y yo por mi parte de la esferas ya que no se movían mucho de lugar, y podía atacarlas de lejos con la espada. Cada que Link o yo empezaramos a golpear a un nuevo enemigo, el nivel de vida de éste aparecía debajo de mi porcentaje._

_Con mis daños y los de Link, mi nivel ya había llegado a un 70! Comenzaba a preocuparme... sobre todo porque cuando yo juego con ese porcentaje contra mis amigos en casa, no batallan mucho para librarse de mi... necesitaba un item recuperador lo más pronto posible!_

-...oh mira, que conveniente. –expresó el rubio y se adelantó-

-Que pasa Link? –lo sigue-

-Mira lo que encontré n.n –le muestra una caja brillante con una esfera roja en el centro- tienes hambre?

_Items recuperadores!!_

-Si TwT!!

Link rompe la caja y de esta salen una hamburguesa, un helado y un huevo. Yami tomó rápidamente la hamburguesa.

-Comida o! –en cuanto la toca brilla y desaparece- TwT

-Si que tenías hambre n.n" –toma el helado-

-Yoshi -! –toma el huevo-

_Al menos mi porcentaje regresó a cero... Dimos unos cuantos pasos más y nos encontramos con una puerta que parecía no llevar a nada. Pero mi instinto me decía que teníamos que entrar en ella. Y eso hicimos. Todo se puso negro, y cuando volvimos a ver, estabamos en otra parte del bosque. Ahora había una especie de... alfombras voladoras?? Y aves con cola de colores que se dejaban caer con su pico sobre ti si te veian cerca. Se ponía divertido, cada vez había pasajes más complicados y más enemigos, pero empecé a sentirme confiada, al menos mientras viera cubos con items cerca. _

-Qué rayos es eso OO! –exclamó al ver una especie de muñecos enormes con forma de pollos super desarrollados-

-No tengo idea, pero hay que acabar con ellos o.ó!

Una nueva pelea comenzó, pero además de los muñecos-pollo, empezaron a aparecer títeres y más títeteres; todos los enemigos lanzando rayos lazer cada cierto tiempo. El porcentaje de Yami era ahora de 136

-En qué momento...?! Link ten más cuidado!

-Qué? –voltea-

-OO Qué cuidado o! –le grita al ver cómo uno de los muñecos había aparecido justo detrás del rubio-

Link volteó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver y esquivar un aleteo. Ese golpe lo mandó lejos. Estuvo a punto de caer por el lado contrario al que estaba de la plataforma, directo al abismo; pero Yami se aventó hacia él, y como en safe en beisbol, alcanzó a tomarlo con ambas manos, de la derecha de Link.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. –dijo con dificultad al estar soportando el peso de Link-

-Yami o-o

La chica voltea y ve a uno de los muñecos acercase lento pero seguro hacia ellos.

-Vé por el!

Tomó aire. Con todas sus fuerzas lo levantó, se giró y lo soltó en dirección al muñeco. Link estaba listo con su espada y lo atravesó, mandandolo muy lejos. Ese era el último muñeco, y Yoshi se hizo cargo de los ultimos títeres.

-Me salvaste! –la estruja- ahora sé como se siente la gente que he ayudado –la estruja más-

-n/n" ahfksdnfg

-Qué?

-Me asfixiass –dijo con dificultad-

-OO! disculpa! Se lo horrible que se siente eso, me pasó seguido en el pasado... pero bueno, ahora entiendo por qué lo hacían TwT

-No te preocupes n.n vaya... se siente bien.

-Eso que hiciste te salió muy bien. Eso de aprovecharme que me lanzarías a tierra para atacar al pollo de una vez.

-Gracias, aunque creo que fue inconscientemente XD

-Creo que hacemos buen equipo.

-Tu crees --?


End file.
